


Nashville Night

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is riding high after a great Saturday Night Special appearance at the Nashville con, and he wakes Jared up to go out drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nashville Night

**Author's Note:**

> My March contribution to [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com/).

Jensen hummed “Whipping Post” to himself as he held his phone, breaking softly into the lyric at the “tiiiiiiied to the whipping post” part. Jared must have gone to bed after all. Jensen sighed, unable to keep from pouting. The Saturday Night Special had gone great, and he'd felt totally on—assured, relaxed, voice strong over the guitars and drums of Louden Swain. Now he was buzzing, and he wanted to share that buzz with his boy.

“'Lo?” Jared's voice was slurry with sleep, and Jensen smiled at the mental image it conveyed; long lax limbs sprawled over the sheets, crowned with messy hair falling into heavily squinting hazel eyes. “Jen?”

“Dude!” Jensen caught himself before he actually bounced. “The song went so great! Come on, let's to out for some drinks to celebrate!”

“'M in bed. All's I got on is the radio and my Saxx.” _That_ mental picture was all about miles of naked, tan skin over big, smooth muscles, and Jensen's cock stirred. Maybe staying in was a good idea after all...

He shook his head. They were at a con! They were in fucking Nashville! He'd always loved Nashville, and it was great to be back there after the last couple of years where the Nashville con hadn't been on the circuit. He'd kicked ass onstage and he knew it, and he wanted to go drinking with his best friend.

“C'mon, please?” he wheedled. “It's playtime. Let's go grab a drink, babe.”

A long sigh ended in a low groan. “Okay. Only because I can't say no to you, you big baby.” The words carried an undertone of humor. “Gimme five to find some clothes.”

Jensen smiled as he clicked his phone off. Jared could take a long-ass time getting ready in the morning, but on the spur of the moment, he could be ready lickety-split. Sure enough, it was barely five minutes when the elevator door opened and the long Padalecki legs, wrapped in dark, soft denim, strode into the lobby.

“Whiskey.” Jared's voice was still hoarse from sleep, but his eyes twinkled playfully. “You get me up outta bed, you better make it worth my while.”

Jensen's eyes swept over the curls of chestnut hair that escaped the blue beanie, the wide smile and deep dimples, the rangy form of his partner-in-crime. “Oh yeah,” he replied huskily. “I'm gonna make it worth your while all right.”

* * *

The first bar was good for a couple of fingers of Jamesons, drunk while a female duo played guitar and sang, their voices blending in warm harmonies. It was pleasant enough, but too mellow for Jensen's mood, and Jared followed along when Jensen nodded toward the door.

The second bar was a little rougher around the edges, and they enjoyed some Jack while they listened to the guitar/bass/drums trio. The velvet-rough voice of the singer reminded Jensen of Christian, and Jared nodded in agreement when he shared his observations. Once their glasses were empty though, they were back out in the night.

The whiskey they'd consumed so far was enough to give them a buzz, and Jensen threw an arm around Jared's shoulders as they walked. They laughed and traded quips, pausing at the entrance to another bar. “Night Moves” could be heard inside, and the two men nodded and smiled at each other before they entered.

The band was solid, and the beer was cold. Jared, loose now from the previous drinks, suggested Irish car-bombs, which Jensen happily agreed to. Two car-bombs each and a round of the bar's own lager made sure Jensen was coasting merrily, and so was Jared, judging by his loud laugh and the corny jokes he kept telling Jensen, punctuating them with “Taste the rainbow!” which never failed to totally crack them both up.

“Better head back,” Jensen finally said, when the band took a break. He and Jared both knew they had a panel at 10 that morning, and that first panel would be followed by a day filled with photo ops, autographs, meet & greets, and so on. He sighed. Both he and Jared loved meeting the fans, but right this minute, he was having a lot of fun just being Jensen, regular guy hanging out with his best friend.

“Yeah,” agreed Jared, and they ambled back out into the night to walk back.

The night was just cool enough that Jensen was grateful for his jean jacket. The streets were empty, and the darkness was cut by the veils of steam that ribboned out from the drains and manholes along the street. The white curls lent an other-worldly air to the atmosphere, and Jared noticed it too, making a comment about monster movies in London and the black and white ep Supernatural had done.

Walking in the dark among the wispy clouds made Jensen feel like they were completely alone. He bumped shoulders with Jared, drawing him close with one arm and nuzzling at his ear. Jared chuckled and slowed, his brisk strides turning into loose-limbed dawdling. Turning his head, he caught Jensen's mouth in a kiss, drifting to rest against the brick wall of a closed music store while their lips clung tighter and hands latched onto shoulders.

“Taste so good,” Jensen whispered, licking into Jared's mouth and savoring the combination of beer, whiskey, and Jared. Jared hummed in his throat and started a trail of little sucking kisses down Jensen's throat, sliding his hands inside Jensen's jacket. The heat of his fingers was delicious, and Jensen moaned at the streaks of warmth the busy digits burned through his T-shirt.

He needed more; more Jared, more contact, just... _more_. He pushed his hips against Jared, guiding him around the corner into the alley. His eager hands grabbed Jared's ass and kneaded it, grinding his rapidly-hardening cock against Jared's. “Fuck, you feel good.” he said roughly. “Turn around...gotta see that ass, need to...”

Jared's eyes were heavy-lidded with arousal, and he ripped his fly open as he turned, shoving his jeans down and displaying his ass. Jensen's breath caught; Jared was beautiful in so many ways, had so many gorgeous parts, but his ass? His ass was like a secret; plump and round, hidden beneath baggy jeans, only the dress pants of their Fed suits ever hinting at the ripe globes. In the night, Jared's skin glowed in the dim circle of the street light halfway down the block, the shadows curving and highlighting the perfect circles of flesh.

Jared's hands splayed out palely against the dark brick, and he shoved his butt out, feet spread wide. “Fuck me, Jensen. Right here.” He looked over his shoulder at Jensen, who was transfixed by Jared's offering of himself. “Move it, Ackles. Get in me now!”

Jensen's moment of stasis broke, and he hastily fumbled with the button fly of his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down to mid-thigh. His cock sprang free, bobbing eagerly, and he took hold of it with one hand, rubbing it all over that marvelous ass. Nothing ever felt as smooth and soft as Jared's skin, and the silky feel against his cock was fucking intoxicating.

“Shit, Jay,” he grunted, rutting through the sweet cleft before him. “I don't have anything on me.”

“Here.” Jared's hand poked Jensen. In his palm was a sachet of lube.

“Jesus, what made you grab lube? Not that I'm not everlastingly grateful, man.” Jensen grabbed the sachet and tore it open, drooling the liquid down Jared's hole and rubbing it in before smearing his cock. He kept a firm grip on himself with one hand while he probed Jared's hole, sinking a finger in and pumping it. A shiver ran up the length of Jared's back, and Jensen chuckled. “You want this, baby? Want me to fill you up?” He leaned forward while adding a second finger, growling in Jared's ear, “You want me to fuck you right here, like a pro? Right out here, where anyone can see?”

Jared's breath caught and he nodded hard. His fingers curled against the brick, and Jensen could feel the tension throughout Jared's body. He squeezed one cheek, kissing the back of Jared's neck and whispering, “I got you, darlin'. Gonna give you what we both want.”

Jensen held his cock at Jared's hole and pushed. He'd only done the bare minimum of stretching, but Jared took him in, giving way to his pushing and enveloping him in sweet, tight heat. Each thrust buried him deeper, and his hands clutched Jared's hips, anchoring him and giving him leverage to push against again and again.

Soft puffs of air indicated Jared's panting, and Jensen could feel his long legs trembling. Jensen slid a hand over Jared's hip and across his flat belly before grasping his cock, jutting out rigidly from his groin and already wet at the tip. Jensen swiped a thumb across the slit before stroking it with a firm grip. Jared moaned and his hips jerked, and Jensen did it again. He loved this part—playing with Jared, finding the spots that made him sigh and curse and shake. It never lasted long enough, because at some point Jensen would lose it and just fuck Jared like a madman, and they would both come like fucking freight trains.

Like now. Jensen wanted to make it last longer; wanted to savor the novelty of being outside in the atmospheric night, the relative freedom of being in a strange city in the wee hours. But it was too much, too good. His cock was hilt-deep inside the intense heat of Jared's body, every nerve firing in pleasure. Jared's body screamed his own response; ass pushing back hard against Jensen's pumping, back curved in a gorgeous arc of tension, hands clawing while inarticulate sounds fell from his throat. He never failed to take Jensen's breath away—his beauty, his wide-open reactions, the way he gave everything to Jensen, and in turn drew out everything Jensen had to give.

Jensen felt Jared's orgasm hit when his dick stiffened a split second before he came. The pulsing of his cock in Jensen's hand was the most raw, intimate thing he'd ever felt, and hot spatters of come slicked his fingers as he massaged Jared through his climax. He'd been turned on already, of course, but experiencing his partner's orgasm took his own arousal through the roof. Jensen gripped Jared's hips as hard as he could, fucking with everything he had now, his own climax boiling up from his balls and driving him to thrust hard, harder--

He thought he was just about to have a fucking stroke; his brain exploded into a billion smithereens, and only the feeling of Jared's bony hips beneath his hands anchored him. His cock shot and shot and shot, and he could feel himself slip and slide in his own spend inside Jared. He didn't want to separate from Jared, but he was afraid he was about to collapse, so he gently pulled free. White drops seeped from Jared's hole; caught in the radius of the streetlight, they looked pearly and beautiful.

“Jesus,” whispered Jared. One hand still leaning on the wall, the other scrabbled for his jeans and pulled them up. Jared propped himself against the wall while he fastened his jeans and looked sleepily at Jensen. “You da man, sweetheart...no one's ever rocked my world like you.”

Jensen's heart felt like it was filling his entire chest. He'd never loved anyone like he loved Jared. “Yeah...c'mon on now, let's get back to the hotel so we can collapse on a bed. You fucked me out, babe.” He kissed Jared softly, trying to show with his lips the depth of his feelings.

Jared patted his cheek. “Let's go...stud.” He laughed at Jensen's playful shove, and the two men leaned against each other as they meandered out of the alley and down the street to the hotel.


End file.
